gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) is a song originally sung by Beyoncé from her album 4''. It is featured in Asian F, the third episode of the third season and is sung by Brittany, who is leading the performance, while Santana singing some parts as well. During the song, many other girls, including Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, The Mack, Emma, Sheila and Lauren can be seen dancing back-up. Lyrics '''Brittany with the Girls:' Girls, we run this motha (Yeah!) x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany with Santana: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Brittany: Boy don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Santana: Crazy) This is how they made me (Santana: Made me) Houston, Texas baby (Santana: Baby) Brittany with the Girls: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany with Santana: Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Brittany (with Santana harmonizing): My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? Girls! x5 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Santana: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Brittany with Santana: This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Santana: Me) Don't come here baby (Santana: Baby) Hope you still like me (Santana: Like me) If you pay me! (Santana: Pay me) Brittany (with Santana harmonizing):''' My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour '''Santana: You'll do anything for me, who run the world? Girls! Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yep) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? Girls! Girls: Girls! Trivia *This is the first solo of Brittany in this Season. *This song is performed by only girls. *This performance kicks off Brittany's campaign for president. *This is one of the few times that the backup singer sing a few lines. Other examples was Hot for Teacher, A House Is Not a Home (Album version) and Red Solo Cup Charts Videos 300px|left|thumb Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez